You and Tequila
by AlexCabotLover
Summary: Our two favorite sex detectives get a little carried away with tequila... and we all know how that goes. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dick Wolf/NBC. I own absolutely nothing.


Elliot sees Olivia traipse into the bar where he was supposed to meet her for her birthday, they were celebrating and trying to take their minds off of the latest case, as usual. Seeing Olivia Benson strut into the bar with her black dress and her tanned legs definitely did take his mind off of any case. He couldn't help but to let his eyes graze over her delicious curves, thinking about how lucky he was to have them on such perfect display tonight. Her blouses normally covered her perfectly round cleavage, and he only got to see her hips in black trousers at work. He tried not to notice how those black heels made her legs more irresistible than ever. How he has kept his hands off her body for 12 years is completely mindblowing.

"Hey, El," she says. "Have you been waiting here long?" she remarks as she sees the beer that Elliot is nursing, sliding onto the barstool next to him, accidentally touching his leg, as the hem of her dress slides up farther up her tantalizing thighs. "Fuck, Elliot. Pay attention to her eyes" He thinks to himself as Olivia orders two shots of tequila, remarking that "We should get this party started, hmm?" with that damn smirk on her face that kills Elliot every goddamn time.

Her eyes are deep and dark, but glistening with something unusual. What is going on with Liv? He wonders. "Cheers, El" she says, winking before tossing her shot down, wetting those plump lips of her, exposing her neck as the tequila runs down her throat. Elliot is too busy looking at her, he forgot to take his shot. "What's wrong, El? Are you nervous of a little tequila?" As Elliot stammers, "Fuck no" and slams his shot back, hoping that the tequila will kick in quickly and distract him from the hint of cleavage peeking out from Olivia's dress. Olivia sees Elliot take his shot quickly, as if he was trying to clear something out of his mind. She however cannot rip her eyes from his biceps that are hidden under the dress shirt he threw on for the occasion. She feels the tequila rush to her head as her cheeks redden, realizing that her eyes stayed on his arms for a few seconds too long. "How's it going with the divorce, El?" She asks, trying to divert her mind towards anything else. Anything besides those strong arms gently pushing her legs apart. Anything has to be a safer topic than that.

Elliot huskily replies, "Not tonight, Liv. Tonight's all about you, and I don't want to bring you down with my misery" "I'm sorry, Elliot. Tell you what. The next round is on me. You want another shot of tequila?" "Yes. Please." He adds, as Olivia orders another round with lime and salt. Olivia puts some salt on his hand, asking, "May I?" as Elliot blankly stares at her, wondering if what he is seeing is about to happen, in a state of disbelief. She grins mischievously before licking the line of salt off of the back of his hand as Elliot stares at her tongue lightly touching his hand with expert skill licking her lips before she downs the shot with grace, and puts the lime in her mouth.

"Fuck. Goddamnit" Elliot thinks, feeling himself harden and trying his best to conceal his hard on from his partner. Why the fuck would she do that? Is she trying to tease him? Elliot curses his luck. Olivia licks her finger, tracing a line down her collarbone and stopping right before her breasts. She sprinkles some salt on her newly drawn line, and growls in Elliot's ear, "Your turn". Elliot cannot believe this is happening. Jesus Christ, what has gotten into Olivia? He has never seen this dark side of Liv, but fuck he wants more. He needs more. She is definitely teasing him, but God, he couldn't care. He feels himself harden as he licks from her cleavage, slightly below where the salt starts because why the fuck not? He's going to make the most of this opportunity if it kills him. He slowly moves his tongue up Olivia's perfectly tanned neck, and places a light kiss in the dip of her neck after he has licked up all the salt, then seductively grins at Olivia as he drinks his shot, and finishing off with a lime as Olivia stares at him, gaping.

Olivia can feel her core beginning to heat up after Elliot's mouth has been so close to her breasts, and she could feel his hot breath on her skin. Her little prank is backfiring as she adjusts her legs, crossing one over another, squirming & uncomfortable because of the wetness beginning to gather beneath her dress. This stupid game she has decided to play has ignited her desire for Elliot unintentionally, and she doesn't know how much longer she can remain platonic and "professional". As if they weren't already past that point. As all caution is thrown to the wind, Olivia decides to have a little more fun, hiking her skirt up her thighs, becoming almost too revealed. If she moves at all without bringing her dress down, Elliot will see that she doesn't have any underwear on. What a fucking dumb idea, she thought.

Elliot manages to choke out, "Olivia, what the hell has gotten into you?" Olivia responds, telling him, "Can't a girl have a little fun on her birthday, hon?" as one finger traces his chest, trying to see if he wants her as much as she wants him. "Of course, Olivia, but Jesus this is starting to become a little dangerous. I don't want to jeopardize our partnership" Olivia retorts, "Why would this be dangerous, El? Why can't you make my one birthday wish come true?" with an seemingly innocent grin plastered across her face. "Do I want to know what your birthday wish is?" Elliot asks, trying to maintain his composure as best as he knows how. Olivia leans in, placing her hands on his thighs, leveling her mouth with his ear so she can throatily whisper, "What I want for my birthday is you, in me. I need you in me, Elliot".

"Holy fuck" Elliot chokes out, stunned by what Olivia is telling him. How long has she wanted him? It can't be much longer than he has wanted her. He wanted to have her writhing underneath him since she first strutted into the squadroom. It took extreme self restraint & diligence to keep his hands to himself for all these years. It had been a long while of cold showers and jerking off to calm himself down. Is this finally going to happen? "Liv, I want you so badly, and I have for so long, but are you sure?" "Yes. I've never been more sure of anything. I have wanted this for so long, but I never worked up the courage to ask for it until tonight..." she replies as she slides her hand towards Elliot's inner thigh, audibly gasping as she feels him hard against her hand. "Can we stay for one more shot, please?" She asks. Elliot gives in to her, as they both forgo the lime and salt and just down their shots, anxious to get out of the bar as fast as possible. She slides off of her barstool with elegance, even after 3 shots.

Elliot places his arm around the small of her back, walking out of the bar with her. Elliot hails them a cab and stares at her beauty for a fleeting moment as the cab pulls up to the curb, admiring all of her sculpted features, too beautiful to be true. Elliot opens the door for Olivia, letting her slide into the cab with elegance as he got in next to her. "My apartment?" Liv asked. "Yes, please." He responds. He leans over to kiss Olivia, moving down so his lips trace her jaw, which was perfectly illuminated by the light from the street lamps. Her throat manages to choke out a moan as his lips met the warm skin of her neck, as she felt the heat rush through her body down to her core once more. His hand grasped her breast through the material of her dress, not knowing how it was possible, but he was hardening even more. Fuck, this was almost painful, he thought.

Olivia's lips were barely open, softly emitting pants from Elliot's strong but somehow gentle touch. He grasped her bottom lip with his teeth, and proceeded to flick his tongue over her swollen lip before sliding his tongue into her awaiting mouth, capturing his tongue with hers. Olivia could barely think clearly now, as her whole body is consumed with desire. She is aching and cannot wait to get him out of the cab and feel those hands all over her body. The cab finally, finally pulls up to Olivia's apartment. Elliot hesitantly asks Olivia as they walk up the steps, "Are you sure you want to do this Liv? Not that I don't want to- I do. So badly. There's just so much history between us. I don't want to lose our partnership. I cherish that more than you know, Livvie." Olivia almost starts to tear up at the sentiment of his response, and replies, "El, I have wanted this for so long. If you want this and I want this, we can still act professional at work. Now stop talking, El. I need your hands. On me." as she slides her hand down to his thigh, grasping his cock through his pants.

Elliot groans, with Liv smiling at the response she is able to evoke from Elliot, as he is totally at her mercy. Olivia manages to get her apartment door open and they stumble inside, and she's not sure if it's from the tequila or the desire that has flooded through her. Elliot crashes against her lips, pressing her back to the wall of her entryway, rasping, "Turn around, Liv". Olivia complies, and Elliot unzips her dress at an excruciatingly slow pace, tracing kisses down each inch of her newly exposed skin before he helps her step out of her dress. She kicks off her high heels as Elliot's eyes rake over the curves of her body, before she closes the gap between them and grabs the hem of Elliot's dress shirt and pulls it out of his pants before unbuttoning it from the bottom up, laying firm kisses along his chest before sliding it off of his arms. He grabs her in a fierce kiss, with his arms around her back, undoing her bra clasp before freeing her voluptuous breasts and taking one of her erect nipples in his mouth, gently biting on it as he twists the other one between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting erratic gasps from her full lips. He moves up to kiss her collarbone and the skin of her neck as Olivia throws her head back to make way for his harsh mouth. His kisses turn into bites, soothing the skin afterwards with a flick of his tongue, smirking about how he has left her no choice but to wear a turtleneck to the office tomorrow, reminding them of tonight, as if it could ever be erased from their memories.

Olivia hungrily kisses Elliot, as if she was drowning and he was her air supply. She grasps for his belt buckle, fumbling to remove it and unbutton his pants while still keeping his mouth on hers, with his hands in her hair. She yanks down his pants and boxers at the same time, waiting impatiently for him to step out of his shoes and pants. Olivia mumbles, "Come on" as she takes his hand, leading him into the bedroom with nothing but her thong on. Jesus Christ. Elliot can't last much longer. He needs release now. She climbs onto the bed on her knees as Elliot sits as she crawls over to meet his lips, with her fingers running absentmindedly over his chest before she kisses each region of his chest, trailing her mouth down but stopping right before where he needs her most.

"Please, Liv. I can't take this much longer" Elliot begs her. Olivia has that same dark look in her eyes before she grasps his base, running her tongue over the tip of his cock just once, waiting a second before flicking her tongue across him again. She starts to stroke him as she takes him in her mouth, barely covering his tip. Elliot's hands rove to her hair, slightly pushing her down on him. Olivia suddenly swallows all of him, meeting her hand with her lips. Elliot groans, "Fuck, baby. That's it". Olivia decides to stop teasing him at last and give in to his needs, moving up and down his shaft with an increasing pace as her hand moves up and down the base of his cock. "I'm so close baby, don't stop" Elliot calls out. Olivia takes him out of her mouth and opens wide, fucking him with her hand until he comes, spilling over himself and into her mouth. She swallows his warm cum, licking the rest of his cock clean as Elliot whimpers, sensitive after his orgasm.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Olivia" Elliot stammers as Olivia giggles with a hint of darkness in her voice. She clambers up his body to plant several playful kisses on his lips, but his hands grab the sides of her face gently as he immensely deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue into her slightly parted mouth as she moans into his, their mouths meeting perfectly and moving together as if if was the most natural thing in the world. Elliot runs his lips across her sharp jawline, adjusting further so his mouth had full access to her neck, barely brushing them against her skin at first, but then kissing her neck with force, biting down to elicit more moans from her gorgeous lips. Fuck, her moans sound heavenly, he thought to himself, grinning as he nibbles on her neck and smoothing over her soft skin with his tongue. "Lay down" Elliot huskily commands.

Olivia shifts over to her side and lies down on the bed, slightly propping herself up on her arms. Elliot takes a second to admire the expanse of her body before moving on top of her to take one of her hard nipples in his mouth, twisting the other one with his fingers. Olivia gasps and arches her back, pressing her hips into his cock. Elliot flicks his tongue over the other nipple, grasping her breast with the palm of his hand. Elliot kisses the valley in between her breasts, slowly trailing down her stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into her belly button before stopping right above her thighs, pressing against her clit through the soaked lace of her underwear, before laying a kiss on her inner thigh and removing her underwear, tugging it down her long, tanned legs before throwing it to the side.

Despite Olivia's throaty moans, Elliot bites on her inner thigh, moving his mouth to hover over her clit, before Olivia cries out, "Elliot, just fuck me already, please". Elliot is drawn out of his reverie for a moment, acknowledging how much it must have taken for her to plead. Without warning, he pulls her clit into his mouth, sucking on it hard. One of his fingers traces her entrance, bringing it up to her mouth and his voice darkly commands, "Taste yourself". Olivia parts her mouth, sliding her tongue up and down his finger before unexpectedly gripping his shaft. "I mean it, El. Fuck me". Elliot curses under his breath at a combination of Olivia's words and her hand firmly around his base. He kisses her deeply before adjusting his body, teasing her entrance, wanting to take his time. They have all the time in the world for rushed sex, but he wanted to savor every moment. Olivia grabs his ass, forcing him inside of her, both of them crying out at once. "Jesus motherfucking Christ" Olivia mumbles, not used to being fucked. It had been way too long and she needed to take a moment to adjust to him. Elliot's eyes catch hers a few seconds later, and she nods.

He pulls out of her and slams into her quickly, as Olivia grasps the sheets. Elliot slowly thrusts inside of her, Olivia's back arching, trying to draw him further inside of her. "God, Elliot, do you not know what hard means? Fuck me like you mean it" she says, that same little grin splayed across her face. He thrust into her again this time, quickening his pace as one hand clamps around her breast. Olivia had to bite down on her lower lip to control her screams, her face contorted with pleasure. She could feel the ache start to build as he rammed into her, making contact with her clit. "Don't stop El, I'm close" she yelled, her words sending him over the edge as he spilled inside of her, twisting her nipple until she reached a mind blowing orgasm, shouting out curses, his name, and variations of God all at once. They both remained still, allowing their breathing to return to normal before Elliot slid out of her, wincing at the thought. He laid down beside Olivia, as she traced over his chest, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Not too bad, Stabler", receiving a chuckle in response from him. Her voice barely audible now, she tentatively asks him, "Will you stay the night?" as he responds, "Of course. I'm not going to leave you now. Don't worry. We'll find a way to make everything work. I'm intent on not losing you, Olivia". He had always been so much better with words than she ever was, but she kissed him tenderly, hoping that this would convey her message. She rolled over to her side, Elliot's arm crossed over her stomach. Elliot wondered how he would get any sleep with Olivia's ass pressed against him. Olivia fell asleep within minutes, and Elliot found comfort in watching her angelic features as her chest expanded and contracted. She looked so peaceful and gorgeous. He eventually drifted off to sleep with her warm body intertwined perfectly with his.


End file.
